Mistakes were made
by SaintTomas
Summary: When a person dies they can either expect heaven, hell, or complete nothingness. Being reincarnated inside a manga was not one of them.
1. Mistakes were made

Summer. Probably the best season out of all four of them. This was a fact of life and couldn't be accepted as anything but the absolute truth. Winter was too cold and the snow was just annoying. The only redeeming thing about winter was Christmas. Autumn had the same problem, but had the added problem of having to clean up dead leaves. Spring was alright but nobody gave a crap about Easter. The reason Summer was the undisputed best season was because that was the time for a well-deserved break from school.

"There's 104 days of summer vacation and school comes along just to end it. So, the annual problem for our generation is finding a good way to spend it" quietly mumbled a young 15-year-old student as he eagerly waited for the end of the last class before the break. The boy was a light skinned teenager with an average build and black hair. He was dressed in a black hoodie over a simple white T-shirt, blue jeans and white sneakers.

" _come on, come on time. Pass faster for fuck sake."_ The boy thought as he watched the clock in desperation. The professor just kept droning on about history, lacking as much enthusiasm as the students. He seemed just as eager as the rest of the class to finally get a break.

 ***RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGG***

"YEEEEAAAHHHHHHH" The whole class exclaimed, completely ecstatic. Summer vacation finally started.

"Alright class see you after the break. Hope you all a have a good time." The teacher said without any enthusiasm. No one could tell if he meant what he said or not.

"Hey Johnny, grab your books and let's get the fuck out of here."

The boy now identified as Johnny turned to the student that called out to him. It was one of his friends. He was surrounded by what Johnny would like to consider his "crew".

"Come on, let's blow this joint already." His friend called out to him again, impatiently.

"I'm coming! Jesus fuck be patient." He shouted back to the group before making his way to them. Summer just started and he could already tell it was going to be great.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Hey mom I'm back." Johnny called out after opening the door to his house. He came in late today because he had spent the day hanging out with his friends. They spent the day after leaving school just hanging out and talking. The main topic was what shows, anime, movies, comics, or manga they were reading/watching. The most recent thing was indulging himself in was a manga by the name of Boku no Hero Academia. It was quickly becoming one of his favorite shonen manga. The manga was just so fucking hype.

There were times at school were people mentioned that he sounded like a weeb, with how much he went on about anime. Well, to people who thought that he was a weeb. He had just one thing to say.

Fuck em'

"Welcome back sweetie, how are you, how was school." His mother said to him as she met him at the door.

"Today was awesome. Everything that involves me is pretty much awesome. Awesome is my natural state of being after all." He explained to his mother in a completely serious tone. As if stating a scientific fact. A fact that no one believed. Not even him.

"He he. That's true but, can you do me favor. We are out of milk, can you go buy some." She said.

"Hm. Why didn't you call me to pick it up? I passed the grocery store on my way here." He asked her.

"I forgot."

"You forgot?"

"I forgot"

He sighed.

"Okay mom. I'll go buy milk." He said. It wasn't that much of a problem. The store was close by.

"Thank you sweetie. Go buy orange juice while you're at it. By the time you get back dinner should be ready." She told him as he was leaving.

"No prob." He answered

It really wasn't. The store was six minutes from the house.

He made his way to the store while humming to himself the intro to some of the animes he has watched. No one could blame him really. Some of the openings in anime were like the plague when it came to catchiness. It was like they were engineered specifically to stay in your head and make it impossible to actually concentrate on anything. He still had the opening for Berserk in his mind. It may have hilarious engrish, but goddamit was it catchy.

" _Tell me why, tell me why"_

Johnny stopped singing to himself as he heard something that sounded odd. It actually sounded like a muffled scream. He followed the sound to an alley way, _of course it was a fucking alley way,_ and found what was making the noise. What he found was some guy trying to rob a woman, while pointing at her with something in his hand.

" _Holy fucking shit, there is no way this is actually happening!"_

There was an actual fucking back alley robbery going on in front of him. Both the robber and the victim were aware of his presence. There also seemed to be a lack of people that could actually do something. There also seemed to be a lack of authorities around. This meant the only person able to save the woman was…

Him

" _Holy shit what do I do. Should I intervene? No! That idea is retarded."_ he shouted inside his mind. " _Wait. He doesn't know I'm here. Maybe I can just knock him out without him noticing."_

Johnny thought to himself that he could actually help this woman. He could not in good conscience leave her here. He thought that in the worst case scenario he could actually overpower him. He thought back to his training in boxing. A hobby he picked up thanks to hajime no ippo. The fact that he actually kept practicing boxing instead of dropping out. He wasn't a boxing master, but he thought he could pull this off. Learning martial arts because of anime. He may actually be a filthy weeb.

" _Okay just knock him out and run. I don't even have to knock him out just distract him and run out with the lady"_ he thought to himself. He already made up his mind. He wasn't going to pussy out like a little bitch. He was gonna be a hero.

As he made himself move slowly forward he accidently stepped on some broken glass that was lying on the ground. This made the slightest sound. Hearing the sound, the robber turned around with an alarmed expression on his face. This action exposed that what he was holding in his hand was not a knife.

 ***BANG***

"AAHHHHHH FUCK SHIT. AGH!" Johnny shouted as he held the area where he has just been shot. Only now realizing how stupid his plan was.

The robber just now realizing that he shot a kid decided to bail. The woman he tried to save was now screaming while trying to call someone on her phone. Probably the police or an ambulance. Meanwhile poor Johnny was bleeding out while writhing in pain on the floor.

" _Fuck. I'm start to regret every decision I have ever made. Why did I have to do this? I'm gonna die now. And all because I wanted to be a hero."_ He berated himself as he was losing consciousness. He felt himself growing colder and colder as time passed. It was inevitable, he was gonna die.

" _Wait. There's a light. Is that you God? I'm sorry I didn't believe in you. Please don't send me to hell._

 ***PLUSSS ULTRAAA!***

" _What?"_

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 ***PLUSSS ULTRAAA!***

Johnny woke up in a cold sweat. He was in his room that was filled with memorabilia of some of his favorite heroes. There was Thirteen, Gunhead, Midnight, and of course All Might. Looking at this made him calm down. He looked at the alarm clock that he got at the U.A. sports festival two years prior. He made an attempt to turn the alarm off but in his sleepy state that proved to be difficult.

"Come on just shut up already." He told the alarmed exasperated. After some more struggling to reach it while still laying down he finally was able to turn the alarm off. He then sat up and tried to rub the sleepiness off his eyes.

yawn*

"I don't know why but I can tell this day is going to suck."

 **AN: this is my first fanfiction ever written but don't let that deter you of being brutally honest.**

 **Please review because I will need all the help I need to improve on my writing. Also tell me if you liked it and want more.**

 **I will try to see when I will post the second chapter**

 **Till next time.**


	2. Gold star

He has been having weird dreams lately. Dreams were he was going to school. Dreams were he was hanging out with his friends. Dreams were he was at home with his parents. And that was it. There weren't any weird twists, like the school got attacked by aliens or vampires or tentacle monsters. No, what made them weird was that he couldn't recognize the places he was.

In his dreams he attended a school that he didn't go to. He hung out with people he didn't know. He even noticed that he wasn't in his own country. In his dreams everyone spoke english even though he lived in Japan. This made him suspect that the setting for the dreams were a western country. He had lived in Japan ever since he was three years old. He had originaly lived in California. His dad, who was of japanese origin, got a job that made him come back to his native land. His mom was actually of western origin. Maybe his dreams were of an alternate reality were his family actually stayed in USA.

or some bullshit like that.

"Nibui-san, could you please go to the board and correct this sentence." The teacher comanded her student.

"Um uh. Okay." Johnny Nibui said as he sat up and walked to the board. He was wearing the standard school uniform.

"Man. I hope she didn't notice I wasn't paying attention."

He was in English class. This was the easiest class for him so he sometimes let his mind wander. Having a mom that could speak and write in english perfectly helped a lot. He finished the sentence and looked at his teacher. Her name was Yukioh Shiki. She was a 30'ish silver haired woman with a kind and peppy demeanor. She was also really short. Not short enough to be considered a midget. But she was shorter than some girls in class.

"So is this correct?" Johnny asked the teacher.

"Yes it is. great job Nibui-san. have a gold star." Shiki-sensei said while taking a star out of nowhere and givimg it to him. Johnny just took it and went back to his seat like it was a normal ocurrance.

Shiki-sensei seemed to have a wierd habit to giving stickers or prices to people that did good in class. She sometimes gave even candy. The class was wierded out at first, but now the class made a game out of who had the most. The most comemorated student currently was the class president. He was kind of a nerd.

"Alright class, its almost time for the end of class. But before you go. I want you to know that as third year students you have to start thinking of what you want to do." explained the teacher.

"I was going to pass around some career aptitude tests but I am preeeeettyyyy sure you all want to apply in heroics. Am I right?"

"YEAH!!" exclaimed the students exitedly. some of them even went as far as activating their quirks. Some of them seemed preety cool. Others were just plane weird. For example, there was a guy that could shine lights from his eyes in different colors rapidly. Looked cool but useless in combat.

"Hey Johnny, weren't you gonna apply to Yuuei? I heard its super difficult to get accepted." a student asked him.

Johnny looked towards his classmate as he said that. He now noticed that everyone was looking at him.

"Um well, yeah." he replied. " I did preetty good at the mock test. I think I can pull it off. Or I could just fail horribly, but nothing ventured nothing gained or however that saying goes."

" Well just know that the whoooole class is rooting for your success." The ever so cheerful teacher said to him.

"I'm not"

RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING*Well that is the end of the class. I hope you all have a niiiice weekend." With that Shiki-sensei made her leave.

The students proceeded to grab their bags and other possesion and start to leave. Johnny was getting ready to leave until he was approuched by two students. This were his friends Keiji and Yoko. Keiji was a short boy with gray hair and had large rimmed glasses resting on the bridge of his nose. He liked to push his glasses up the bridge of his nose in an exagerated gesture that he thought made him looked smarter. Keiji was actually not that smart and Johnny had on occasions mentioned that he hung out with him because he made him feel smarter. Yoko on the other hand was a slightly taller than average girl with short red hair that bareley reached her shoulders. She also had bigger boobs than most girls in the class. This was some he noticed not because he was a perv, but because it was really noticable and he had heard the observation been made by some classmates. He mentioned this to her to tease her. This two were his best friends in school.

Johnny realized that he was kind of an ass to his friends.

"So you wanna go to Yuuei, huh." Yoko said,

"You think you had what it takes, or are you just talking out your ass.

"I think he can do it." Keiji chimed in, "You super tough and your quirk is super cool. Like I wish my quirk was that cool."

"Being made out of rubber isn't really a cool quirk. Actually its kinda fucking dumb. What kind of hero name do you give a guy made of fucking rubber? Rubber-man, Durex, Magnum?"

Johnny shot his readheaded friend a dirty look as she proceeded to make fun of him. Yes, his quirk was that he was made out of rubber. Sounded dumb at first, but you'd be surprised at the amount of things you could do with that.

"Ha ha ha, how funny" he said sarcastically, "Could you do me a favor and go fuck yourself tits magee, I would very much appreciate that."

"No, you go fuck yourself! Also stop talking about my boobs you perverted fuckwit!" she shouted at him. She was sporting a slight blush across her cheeks.

"No"

She punched him in the arm after that, although she knew it problably didn't do much to Johnny. An advantage he had for being made of rubber was that blunt force was not that effective against him. However said his quirk was dumb was an idiot themselves.

After bickering a bit (more like Yoko was shouting insults at him and Johnny sitting with a big shit eating grin) both of them turned to their friend. He had been quiet for quite some time. Keiji normaly liked to blabber about anything and everything, but now he seemed to be deep in thought.

"Hey dude what has so distracted?" asked Johnny

"Oh" Keiji turned to them, "I just thinking hero names. You know Magnum is not that bad of a hero name."

"...Huh(2)"

"It sounds like you are a hero whose punch is as fast and strong as the shot from a magnum"

They both could only look at him.

"Thanks for the feedback man, Im sure Yoko appreciates it too." Johnny said cheerfully

The girl in question just slapped her face in exasperation.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey mom I'm home" Johnny shouted into the house as he opened the door.

"Hey sweetie welcome back" his mom greeted back, "How was school."

"It was alright. I did preety good in class, heck Shiki-sensei even gave me a gold star" he responded

"Hehehe, that's good to know. That you're doing good in school." She said thinking that he was joking about the gold star.

Everytime he came and said he got a prize from his teacher she laughed it off as a joke. She thought no teacher would be doing that with kids their age. They were too old for that.

"Also your father wanted me to give this to you" she gave him a small stack of papers. the first page had the title Super training regimen.

"Let me be honest" she said suddenly serious, "Entering that highschool you want to attend is gonna be hard. You have to make sure you are gonna put your all into this. Your father and I are supporting you all the way"

He thought about this. He knew getting into Yuuei is incredibly hard, but that wouldn't break his resolve. He would become a hero.

"I'm totally going to fucking do this"

"Launguage." she reprimanded

"I'm sorry"

 _no he wasn't_

 **AN: chapter 2 done. I hope you like it. Next chapter might be the U.A. entrance exam. Im exited.**

 **Its only getting better from here.**

 **I also would appreciate that you follow, favorite and review.**

 **Im gonna nees all the feedback that I can get.**

 **Okay, see you next chapter**


	3. Montage

**Hello everyone. After looking back at the first two chapters I realized that I need to up my game. I'm not going rush this one. That I promise.**

 **On another note, someone actually reviewed this. In honor of that I'm going to respond to it.**

 **Xbox432: Thank you for taking the time to actually review this shitty story. Yeah the whole emo personality is overplayed and besides he doesn't remember his past life. Why would he be sad about? Also I'm totally ripping off Luffy. Johnny was a one piece fan before he got off'ed.**

 **Without further to do here is the chapter.**

* * *

Training was hard. To enter Yuuei, one of the most prestigious hero schools out there, one had to give his all and then some. Johnny knew this when he started the training regimen his dad came up with. The terrible muscle pains he had from the first few weeks told him that very quickly. The fact that he not only did he have to train his body to exhaustion, but his brain too. Yuuei didn't just care about physical prowess but also mental. He knew this.

"Johnny _huff huff_ Yoko, please slowdown"

But no matter how hard it was going to get he would persevere. He swore to god.

"Johnny! Please slow down I cannot keep up"

He would clear any obstacle that presented itself in his path to hero-ness. Nothing would deter him. No matter how painful it would be or how much his body screamed to him to stop, he would keep moving forward. If there was a wall in his path, he would tear it down! If there wasn't a path, he would make his own! _He was the_ _motherfucking drill that would pierce the motherfucking heav-_

"Oh my god just stop running _uff!_ "

Johnny finally came out of his inner monologue. His friend Keiji seemed to have fallen down mid-run. He glanced to his redheaded friend to see how she was holding up. She seemed to be doing pretty good as she was just somewhat tired. He was already through the middle of the year. Only five more months before the entrance exam. His friends have constantly shown their support for him. This last couple of weeks they even started to join him in his workout. Yoko was always above average when it came to athletics. Keiji on the other hand was.

A bit rough.

"Hey Keiji, are you alright?" said Yoko as she stood beside her downed friend, "Please give me heads up if you are gonna barf, so I can know not to try and help you. If you do barf on me I'd fucking kill you." She said this matter of factly

"Hey, I'm going to go buy a water bottle. You guys want anything?" Johnny asked them. Both of them nodded at him and told him what they wanted. Two bottles of water. He shot Keiji a last amused look as he went to the store nearby. He really appreciated that his friends went to such lengths to support him. Keiji was always telling him if someone from their school was going to make it to Yuuei, it was going to be him. Yoko would threaten him with a death most foul if he ever slacked off. She said this things jokingly, but he knew she would be pissed off if he failed to get in. They had so much confidence in him and his abilities. He wished he had as much confidence in himself as they had on him. Yuuei was known for being one of the hardest schools to get into. He was nervous to be honest. Yet, he was going to give his best. This was not the time for hesitation. He would pass and become a great hero of that he swore.

Johnny came back to his friends with three water bottles. Keiji took it and quickly gulped it down like he hadn't drunk anything in days. Yoko grabbed hers with less enthusiasm. "Guys. I think I'm done for today. I'm beyond exhausted." Keiji said after drinking from his bottle. He seemed to have finally regained his breath.

"Yeah sure go ahead you pansy. I don't know why you join us if you get exhausted so quickly." Yoko said to Keiji with a disapproving look.

"Yoko, could you please lay off him." Johnny butted in, "This training regimen is some serious shit. Not even Yoko is fit enough for the whole workout. Especially seeing as you both only join me for the run." He mentioned to the irritation of his red-headed friend.

"The fuck you said. I'll have you know that I'm totally fit enough" Yoko said, clearly irritated. "I fucking assure you that I'm as athletic as you."

Either not noticing her anger or just not caring about it (the latter being most likely), he continued. "You would be correct if this was the beginning of the year, but the training regimen did some shit to me. Look." He said while raising his shirt over his head.

"W-wait, the fuck are you doi-!" She suddenly stopped as she gaped at him.

The training certainly did something alright. While Johnny wasn't scrawny before the all the training he had done, he was certainly not as ripped as he was now. His muscles were not big like the ones you'd see in a body builder but they were obviously there. He had what some could describe as 'washboard' abs. his biceps were not something to laugh at either. His body was filled with lean muscle. Yoko couldn't help but stare at it mouth agape and red faced. She quickly tried to pry her eyes and regain some composure.

"For f-fucks sake just put your shirt on! You G-goddam exhibitionist!" Yoko said with some stuttering. The boy in question just raised an eyebrow and shot her a shit-eating grin at her

He put his shirt back on, "Okay sure. I thought you were enjoying it though." He kept his shit-eating grin.

"You fucking wish, you absolute fuckrag!" she insulted him, "Yes you have somewhat impressive muscles, big fucking whoop. You are still just a gigantic asswipe!"

Keiji looked at both of them from the sidelines. Most days went like this, so he wasn't surprised. Yoko had a really short fuse and was easy to anger. Johnny was sarcastic and liked to be passive-aggressive with people sometimes. He liked getting a rise out of people. Keiji normally stayed in the sidelines when his two friends got into arguments. It was ill advised to get in the way of the fiery red-head when she was angry. Either way he found amusement in his friends' arguments. He would only get involved when it got out of hand. It seemed that it was reaching that point, Yoko looked like she was going to punch the rubber man's head off. While he was pondering if he should get involved just yet, Johnny decided to throw a curve ball at them.

"This is hilarious, your hair is and your face match color now." snarked Johnny. Yoko was starting to get sick of it and was going to shoot a retort, until he continued, "Hehehe, you know you look really cute when you are seething with rage. Just thought you should know that."

Yoko suddenly had nothing to say. She gapped at him, not believing what he just said. Keiji looked surprised, but not as much as she was right now. He knew that Johnny liked to mess with her like this, but he didn't joke flirt with her as often as he joked with her in other ways. He looked looked concerned at Yoko. Meanwhile Johnny took this opportunity to make a retreat.

"Well I'm going to finish my workout, see you guys later." He said while quickly running away.

Keiji looked at the still form of his friend and decided to throw caution to the wind. "Hey, do you wanna, um, go to the arcade now or s-something. I have nothing else to do today so, yeah…" he really hoped the she took up his offer.

Yoko stayed paralyzed for a little longer, and then threw her hands in the air in exasperation.

"You know what fuck it. Let's fucking go and have some motherfucking fun or whatever."

Meanwhile Johnny was finishing his run. He didn't feel guilty about the fact that he just dropped a nuke on his friend's nerves. It was all in good fun, or at least it was fun to him. But teasing aside, he really appreciated that his friends were supporting him. He was going to succeed, if not for him he was going to for them. He stopped in front of a building whose sign read 'Ozuma's boxing gymnasium'. Not very original if you asked him.

"Oh Nibui-kun how are you. Have you come to train" the owner of the gym was Jason Ozuma. He was a tall and extremely well built dark skinned man. Many people were intimidated by him at first because of his stature, but he was extremely kind. He was also an ex-pro boxer who was known for his deadly hooks. After retiring he moved to japan and opened a gym. Johnny stumbled into it one day and has been coming to train often.

"Yes Ozuma-sensei." Johnny responded

"Very well, put some gloves on and start working the bag." The ex-boxer said to him

While Johnny started punching the bag he began to think about how much time he had left. Only five months before the exams. He felt that those couple of months were going to pass very quickly.

And he was right. Before he knew it the five months were over. He stood before Yuuei, the school of his dreams. One thought came to his mind

' _Okay. Let's fucking do this_ '


	4. Chicks dig giant robots

"normal talking"

'thinking'

Sorry for the wait. Im a complete asshole for taking so long in this. But don't worry as after this chapter the creative juices might start flowing better. I hope.

Also AN at the end of the chapter that is going to announce some things. I hope you enjoy

* * *

Yuuei highschool was known far and wide for being one of the best when it came to heroics. Many succesful heroes had studied in it. Most notably heroes like Best Jeanist, Present Mic, Eraser head and The number one hero, All Might. To have the oportunity to study here was considered a true honor. But to be admitted was not an easy task. This highschool was also infamous for its low entrance rates. The heroe course would only accept the best of the best. To stand before such an establishment was honestly, kind of overwhelming.

Johnny stood before the building looking at it in slight awe and nervousness. Other students walking towards it to apply for it. He had been for the past months preparing for this very day. It was not time for him to hesitate. "Okay, its the moment of truth. Lets see if I don't fuck this up."

He started walking forward with a confident (he hoped) stride. He gave glances to the other people walking towards the building. Gauging the competition if you will. While glancing around he noticed something that made him stop.

He noticed a midget with grape-like growths on his head. He had met weird people before with weird body-altering quirks. The reason why this kid had made him curious was because he was vaguely familiar. He could only come up with a vague image from his weird rubber-man could have sworn he had seen that kid somewhere before. Maybe at his school, but why would he dream about a grape midget that may or may not go to his school. Dreams are fucking weird. Another kid he could clearly recognize was a guy with wild, purple hair. This one he could remember from his school. He never talked to him, but he knew him from rumors that circulated his class. Something about mind-control and cats.

After entering the school he made his way to the auditorium were they were told to take the exam. The auditorium was filled with a bunch of people. Johnny couldn't help but be nervous at the fact that there was so much competition. Stop it with the negativity. I gotta keep my cool. he berrated himself. It wasn't time to panic and make an ass of yourself. The people surrounding him problably were just as nervous as he was but were doing their best at keeping it cool. Keeping your calm in stressful situations was the mark of a great hero, and this was just another test to overcome.

A man suddenly walked up to the podium. He was wearing black leather pants and black leather jacket. He had long blonde hair that spiked upwards, a thin mustache and a big grin. He looked more like a rock star than a hero at first glance. Johnny recognized him as the pro hero and radio show host Present Mic. He didn't really care much for the hero but knew him mainly because his friend Keiji listened to his show.

"Hello everybody, I'm here to explain to you the rules for the practical exam!" Mic shouted enthusiastically, "C'MON! EVERYBODY SAY HEY!"

"Tough crowd."

he looked disappointed as no one seemed to want to join in on the hype. Johnny at least thanked him for easing his nerves.

"okay this is how it goes. You will all be dropped inside one of the simulated cities in which you will meet with 'villains'." he explained with the help of the gigantic screen that was behind him. The 'villains' appeard to be robots "There are three kinds of 'villains ranging from 1-pointers to 3-pointers."

Johnny for some reason couldn't shake the feeling that he had heard something like this before. He had a weird sense of deja vu. He couldn't for the life of him understand why and couldn't quite shake it off. Now that he thought about it, this resembled some video game like scenario.

"Kinda like a video game. Am I right!"

god dammit

Suddenly a guy with glasses a couple of seats away from him raised stood up as Mr. Present Mic asked if anyone had any questions. He was tall with a serious look on his face. Johnny's first impression of him is that he was a tight ass.

"Excuse me" said the teen, "But the this paper clearly shows that there are supposed to be four types of faux villains in this test. Its unbecoming of such a prestigious institusion to commit to such missinformation. Also to the person that has been murmuring the entire time. Please stop you are distracting everyone here.

'Well that was lengthyHe thought to himself as the small lecture came to a close. He also heard the muttering kid mumble some apologies. He really didn't want to pay attention to the kid, nor he wanted to try to twist his head like an owl to see the person in question (he could totally do that ofcourse)

"Well..." The pro-hero started, "Thanks for making your question heard. Its not a misprint. Inside the simulated city there is also a fourth 'villain' that costs zero points. This is just an obstacle, kind of like the thwomps in super mario"

The pro-hero continued the lecture by quoting a hero named Napoleon Bonaparte (something about that felt and sounded wrong) and also. Johnny wasn't really paying attention at this point as he was just ready to start the exam. He was practically shaking with anticipation. After the little speech, all the students were commanded to finally go to the designated area for testing. In Johnny's case he got testing ground C. He got up to get ready for the trials ahead.

'Okay, time to kick ass and take names. Man that was cliche.' Johnny thought to himself as he made his way to get changed in his workout clothes.

* * *

When they said simulated city they really meant the 'city' part. The gates to the testing grounds were huge, as were the area behind said gates. Johnny couldn't help but marvel at them. In his opinion he thought it was a bit much. How much money could this have cost. It seemed that Yuuei spared no expense. He made his way into the front of the group and stood in front of the gate. While he was still amazed at the gates, it was not because of the size of them. He was shocked for a completely different reason

'Okay what the fuck. I swear I have seen a place just like this before. In my weird fucking recurrent dreams. When they are not about me being a pirate with a straw hat.' Johnny wondered to himself. He was getting really sick of his stupid recurrent dreams. Not the pirate ones mid you, those were awesome. The dreams showed him things and frankly felt more like memories than anything. He should probably stop focusing in this dream memories or whatever they are and just get ready for the exam. The gate reminded him of something. He had some kind of a hunch and it wouldn't hurt to act on it.

He proceeded to get into a running man position and ignored the looks he was getting as he was getting ready. He just had a feeling that he would like to get ready right away. This turned out to be a good choice as the speakers suddenly blared out "GO!". He didn't hesitate to venture inside the city while everyone was caught unaware for a second. This gave Johnny a slight advantage that he knew he would need. While he was already inside he found a green robot making its way through the city.

'So this are the 'villains' that we are supposed to defeat huh.' Johnny wondered as he ran towards the robot, 'Okay. Its time to fuck some FACE!'

As he was nearing the robot noticed him, but it was too late as he was already upon him. Jumping and propulsing himself forward he smashed his fist into the robots red eye. Otherwise known as the most obvious weak point since "Legend of Zelda" games. Johnny took his fist out of the mechanical eye and watched as the machine stopped functioning 'Great, that's two points on the bag already. No time to waste now, the others are probably getting started. I need to press my advantage.'

He suddenly found himself in front of a group of robots. Two 1-pointers and one 3-pointer that were lined up in a group. Johnny was confident enough in his skills that he was sure that would not cock up against the 'villains'. The problem was that he would waste time fighting against the group and lose his advantage. That would be the case if he had wasted his time just training his body before the exam. He also came up with a ton of moves while training. Bringing his arm back, stretching way past a normal person should, he aimed at the robots as they finally noticed him. It was to late for them anyways. He breathed in deep in preparation.

"GUM-GUM PISTOL!" Johnny shouted out as he let his arm sore through the air. Due to the fact that his body was made of rubber, the arm flew at surprising speed towards the villains. The fist reached the first 1-pointer, and with a resounding crash went through it completely destroying it. It didn't stop there as his fist went through the other 1-pointer and through the 3-pointer as well. He had just taken care of three 'villains' quickly and efficiently.

'Awesome! The move that I learned through my pirate dream worked.' He congratulated himself. The pirate dream had been a weird thing that has been pestering for months now. He hasn't mentioned it to anybody in fear that they would think he was weird. At first he was weirded out but the more he had the dream he just learned to enjoy it. It was a fun adventure to find a treasure called "One Piece", and his first name during the dream was "Monkey". Good times.

He should stop reminiscing and actually continue fighting the robots.

* * *

"GUM-GUM WHIP!" Johnny shouted out as he unleashed another of his special moves. The whip in the name came from the fact that he unleashed a powerful long-ranged sweeping kick. This worked wonders on crowd control. This was demonstrated as it made quick work of a group of robots that were surrounding him. Unfortunately for him the kick lost momentum before destroying all the robots, leaving him with one 2-pointer left to deal with. The 2-pointer proceeded to point at him with his cannon.

"Oh shit." He started dodging the (hopefully fake) bullets at best of his abilities. He dodged and weaved through the projectiles thanks to the dexterity cultivated through his days training at Ozuma-sensei's boxing gym. It was also thanks to the fact that the robot's shooting trajectory was pretty linear and it took time to adjust the trajectory again. He shot one last Gum-Gum pistol, destroying the robot.

'Okay, with that one I have around...58 points give or take.' He mentally tallied up his points. He was feeling good about his chances. He should also thank the little advantage that he got at the beginning of the exam. Just has to keep a steady robot death income and he would have this in the bag

grumble*

'Huh?'

grumble* *grumble*

grumble*

'what the hell is that noi-'

CRASH*

"WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK IS THAT!" He shouted out as he looked at the source of the noise. The source being none other than a giant 'fuck all' mech. The other wannabe heroes also stopped to witness the gigantic death machine. Some of them gave similar shouts. Johnny couldn't blame them. That would be hypocritical of him

'So that is the 0-pointer. Okay fair enough'

"FUCK THIS SHIT I'M OUT"

Shouting and running away seemed to be the best course of action in Johnny's mind. It also seemed that everyone else had the same idea. While everyone was running away from the gigantic behemoth of a 'villain', the machine in question continued making its way through the streets undeterred. Johnny didn't even think to look back. He had enough points as it is in his opinion.

"AAHHHHH! HELP MEEEEE!"

Johnny *actually* looked back at this. It seemed one person was about to be crushed by the gigantic death machine. At closer inspection it looked like it was the grape headed kid that looked familiar earlier that day. He was clutching his leg and there were slight tears in his eyes. If this were either from pain or fear he wasn't sure.

"OH GOD PLEASE! I DON'T WANNA DIE A VIRGIN"

"OH FUCK! GUM-GUM Get the fuck over here!" Johnny exclamed as he streched out his arm towards the downed boy. He pulled the guy towards him and tucked him under his arm

"Okay lets run!" He didn't waste a second. Right after saying that, Johnny ran as fast as he could. Good thing the kid he was carrying weighed practicaly nothing. He ran like the devil was chasing him asking to pay him back the money that he had lent you at a previous occasion and you had no money on you at that very moment and he didn't give a shit (flashback to a previous accident with Yoko). He continued running until.

"STOP"

The single word that came out from previously unseen speakers seemed to stop the monstruosity in its tracks. 'Oh huh huh. I guess the test is over.' Johnny thought as he panted and tried to get his composure back.

"Oh thank god, we are alive! I almost thought I was going to die." The grape headed kid said as he regained his voice. Johnny had placed him in the ground after the robot had stopped rampaging. He looked at Johnny with absolute also. "Thanks man. For saving me."

"Yeah huff no problem man. Names Johnny by the way." He said, introducing himself to the kid. It was the polite thing to do.

"Mineta. Oh man that was insane. If this was the entrance exam, imagine all tge crazy bullcrap they teach here." The now formally introduced Mineta said towards his saviour

Mineta eventually was treated by the school nurse. An eldery heroine by the name "Recovery girl". Healed people with a kiss. Not the weirdest thing to happen today. Johnny sat by, resting and contemplating what had happened until now. If anything this would make a crazy story to tell his friends.

They would totally flip their shit.

* * *

 **AN: I AM SO FUCKING SORRY. Im a terrible person for postponing this sub-par piece of fiction.** **To be fair school is a bitch. Im going to try to be a little more consistant with my uploads.** **Talking about uploads Im in the middle of writting a homestuck fanfiction. Im truly trash I know. But if your interested check it out. Problably gonna be up at a later date. Thanks for reading and see you guys later** **I hope /**


End file.
